Warriors: Worlds Collided
Hello there folks, FireClan here. And here's something new, a fanfic not based around FireClan. I feel like a fanfic of this nature has been a long time coming, you'll see what I mean once you start reading. Inspiration for this story came from the fact that, since I've finished the latest book in Dawn of the Clans, I've begun reading Survivors and are really getting into it. Anyway, here's the blurb! Blurb For as long as Milky could remember, it's been Cat versus Dog, Dog fights Cat, Cat fights back. That's pretty much how it's always been. But circumstances have changed. A giant storm has ravished the land, the earth is wounded, and the twolegs are all gone. In order to survive, an unlikely group must team up and face whatever the new world throws at them. Milky is in this group. Allegiances The Twolegplace Cats Milky- Long-furred Cream Tabby Tom with Blue Eyes, A Kittypet Dragon- Plump Dark Ginger Tom with Green Eyes, A Kittypet Hera- Large Golden She-Cat with Brown Spots and Amber Eyes, A Loner Vader- Black Tom with Amber Eyes, A Kittypet Lone Dogs Packer- Large Dark Silver and White Husky with Blue Eyes Curtis- Small Brown and White Beagle with Brown Eyes Electra- Large Golden and White Husky with Blue Eyes Diamondback's Group Diamondback- Large Black and Brown Doberman with Brown Eyes Sniper- Small Tan Chihuahua with Amber Eyes (Also known as Paco) Axel- Long-Coated Brown and White Terrier with Brown Eyes (Also known as CJ) Brutus- Large Long-Coated Golden Retriever with Blue Eyes (Also known as Biscuit) Prologue "Milky! Get back here! NOW!" Milky turned his small head toward the twoleg nest. His mother was standing in the small flap inside of the bigger flap his twolegs came through. It was his first day out of the nest and he was going to take it all in. Or he was, until his mother raced into the garden and pulled him into the nest. "Mom! I was playing! I wanna go back outside!" "You can soon dear. But you must wait until he leaves. Look." Milky's mother jumped up onto the counter with the small metal waterfall and looked out the window. When Milky looked out, he flinch as a large brown creature lept onto the spot where he had been standing. It stood there, sniffed the floor, and began to produce loud noises from it's mouth until a twoleg called it back to it's nest. "What was that?" "A dog, dear." "Is it friendly?" "Oh no. Very unfriendly." "Well, maybe it just wants to play. Can I go look at it?" "No. Now listen to me. You must never go near a dog unless you must do you here me? For now you just stay in the nest with your mother. Understand?" "Yeah, whatever." Milky's mother's voice grew angrier. "Understand me young man?" "Yes, okay! I wont go near a dog! Ever!" Chapter One "Haha! Come get us flea-pelt!" Milky made his way down the fence as he watched his three friends make fun of the dog that constantly came down the alley for food. The dog's rugged silver pelt bristled as he couldn't reach the group of cats. "Too bad you can't jump! Hungry? Come and eat this!" Milky's dark-pelted friend Vader called whilst shaking his tail at the dog, which responded by growling more. "Have I ever found any other cats a stupid as you three. Haven't you guys been out here for hours?" "Hey, don't knock it til' you try it, Milky. It's Dragon's turn, wanna pull up a seat?" called his other friend, Hera. Milky looked up to the sky and sniffed. It stunk of fish and the storm clouds rolled in quicker. Rain. ''Milky thought. "Naw, I'm just gonna go home. It looks like a storm's brewin'." Dragon stopped Milky before he could go. "Come on. Just a few minutes. The rain wont come THAT quick." "Ehhhh..... I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt." Milky was right. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, but an hour would, and did. Milky completely forgot about the time. He was just surprised the dog stayed there for that long, all it did was bark. Milky noticed how hard the rain was coming down. The trees rattled and shook, and a few rubbish bins fell over. "Dragon!" Milky called over the roar of the storm. "We need to get out of here!" "What?" Dragon called. Milky could hardly hear him. "I SAID WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" "WHAT?" Hera nudged Dragon. "HE SAYS WE HAVE TO BOOK IT!" The dog continued barking as she talked. "YOU AREN"T HELPING!" Milky was about to continue yelling until Vader raced past him. "RUN! TAKE SHELTER!" The black tom screeched. Milky couldn't see what Vader was running from for a moment. Then his vision focused, and he nearly dropped dirt. A huge wind was swarming the land, sending bricks and other bits of twoleg nests toward them. Parts of the fence he was standing on collapsed, trees uprooted, and monsters flipped over on their flanks. Dragon and Hera must have seen the storm too, because as Dragon ran past him, he knocked Milky off of the fence, into a pile of trash, and right in front of the angry, yet frightened, dog. Without hesitation, Milky made his way into the dumpster on the other side of the alley, praying to the sky above it's heavy metal shell would save his life. Then Milky witnessed something he didn't expect. The outside of the dumpster rattled, and the dog jumped into the dumpster, banging into the side as he made impact just across from Milky. He and the dog locked eyes for a moment. Milky thought he was going to die, but the emotion in the gaze of the dog conveyed none of the rage it felt earlier. Only fear. The moment Milky and the dog looked at eachother felt as if it lasted forever. But at a moment's notice, the dumpster went flying down the alleyway by force of the wind. Milky tumbled and shook as he twisted around the metal box as it flew through the twolegplace. He bumped heads with the dog countless times, until the shaking finally stopped. The wind still howled from the outside, but Milky couldn't notice. There was a bloody crack in his head sending a stream of blood down his skull. The dog lay almost lifeless on piles of garbage, slowly heaving it's chest. Milky couldn't bear the pain. He closed his eyes, and waited to die. Chapter Two To Milky's surprise, he didn't wake up dead. Just facing the rear-end of the dog from the dumpster. He was going to get up, when he bumped his head on the top of a wooden plank. He noticed he was no longer in the dumpster, but in a small make-shift wooden nest. The dog was lying just outside of the nest, it's tail limp, it's leg in an awkward position, and it's tongue hanging out the side of it's limp jaw. ''D-Did that dog drag me out here? ''Milky thought. ''Did that dog save me? No way. It's just a stupid dog. The dumb thing didn't even know to run from that bloody wind. ''But it just seemed too coincidental to Milky. The was no way he would have been blown out of the dumpster and down the alley this close to the dog. He had to check on it. "Hey. Dog. You okay? You uh... You need somethin'?" Milky realized how dumb he probably sounded, seeing as cats couldn't understand dogs and vice versa. Milky searched for something he could use to help the dog. He found a puddle of water and a child's small plastic pail. Milky took the pail and filled it with the water from the puddle. He brought it over to the dog and began to pour it on his head and onto it's limp jaw. "Hwaa? Sumbwaa?" The dog started to spurt gibberish as it slowly blinked is eyes open and revived. Milky stepped back as the dog began lap up the remaining water from the pail. "Oh, I'm glad you're okay." Milky felt a twinge of happiness, until the dog sharply looked up from his drink and stared at him. "Wait. I just brought a dog back to life. An angry dog. That wants to kill me." Milky realized how stupid he was. The dog slowly stepped forward just enough so it's muzzle was just above Milky's forehead. Milky closed his eyes and cringed as a drop of slobber fell on his head. The dog brought it's tongue across Milky's face and yipped happily. "Thank you! You saved my life! I never though I'd need help from a sharpclaw." "Oh, well no problem. I mean you drug me into that... wooden... thing." Milky paused for a moment and stared at the dog. Surely he hadn't heard it correctly. It talked. "Uh... Say that again?" "I was just thanking you for giving me that water. That storm really knocked the wind out of me." Milky lay frozen in his spot, trying to come up with an explanation for the scene before him. "Oh, I understand. I'm dead. I'm dead and this is all just some wacky dream. That explains why a dog who was dead just a moment ago is talking to me. I get it." "Dead? No I wasn't dead. And whats so crazy about a talking dog? You're a talking cat." "That's not it though. You're a DOG! I should just be listening to barking right now!" "Wait, sharpclaws can't normally understand dog? I always thought they poked fun at us because they thought we could understand them." "So... You can understand cat, and I can understand dog?" "Yeah, why do you think I got so riled up at your dumb little friends?" The dog's voice grew somewhat bitter. "I've never talked to a sharpclaw before." "What is that word you're using? Sharpclaw?" "You. You ARE a sharpclaw, right?" "It's cat. I'm a cat. You don't see us calling you dogs like... Dumbwoofs or whatever. Say it right, say cat." "C-C-Ca-Ccat" The dog stuttered as it said the new word. "Cat. Alright, cat. Cat. Cat. Cat. Ca-" "You don't need to repeat it y'know. You know it now so shaddap." "Alright." There was a small moment of silence. The dog just kept smiling as it stared at Milky. "I'm Packer. What's your name?" Chapter Three ''What's this dog talking about? Does it think we're like, buddies or something? ''Milky thought. He was debating whether or not he had banged his head a few too many times. And if this was actually happening, should he keep talking to this dog. "Well, what's your name?" Packer asked while wagging his tail and lolling his tongue. Milky decided to be truthful to the dog and give him his name. "Uh... Milky. I'm Milky. It was erm... nice meeting you." He began to pad away. "Hey, where are you going?" "Back to my nest. For some food. And maybe some sleep." "Well that's gonna be tricky. Can you even find your home?" "What do you me--" Milky noticed just what that wind did to the surroundings. Stone and plant life lay everywhere. Huge chunks of twoleg nests were cracked and broken in the alley, the nests themselves scarred and tattered. "Th-There were nests here. Lots of nests. A whole twolegplace. Destroyed." "Yeah, and that loudcage certainly wasn't there before." Milky looked toward Packer. Only a mere tail-length from the dumpster, lay a dead monster. It's shiny pelt torn in many places, it's huge black paws either ripped or missing. "So, how are you gonna get to your house?" "I... I don't know. It's just... not there." Milky jumped onto a pile of debris. The entire twolegplace had been reduced to piles of stone, metal, and that weird clear stone twolegs use in windows. "My home. It's gone." "Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's just out of sight still." "Don't be stupid, Packer. My nest was destroyed with the rest of the twolegplace." "So what are we gonna do now?" "Well I'M going to head in some direction and hope to find wherever that wind didn't destroy. You can do whatever. I don't care." "Well, can I come with?" "What? No! I'm a cat! You're a dog! Remember? We shouldn't like eachother." "But it sounds like you don't have a plan." "Um... Are you stupid? I just explained what I'm doing." "No offense, but that's a stupid plan. You don't know how far the wind went. For all you know, you'd need to travel for miles. I could take you to my place in the city." "City? What's a city?" "Like this place, but with less homes and more loudcages. Also many more longpaws." Milky thought for a moment. Maybe this 'city' place would be safer then the alley. "You would do that?" "Sure. You did save me after all. C'mon let's roll out." As Packer stood up, Milky heard his hind leg crack. "You okay?" "Yeah. Just a little stiff is all. Let's go." Chapter Four "We're getting closer to the city. We just need to cross this road." Packer pointed his snout to the black stone strip that led through the twolegplace. "Are you crazy, Packer? Have you ever even crossed a Thunderpath before? This is how you get yourself killed! There'll be a monster coming down this thing any second now." "No way. Look." Packer flicked his tail toward a dead monster, it's metal flanks torn, lying on it's side. "That dead loudcage should tell the other ones not to come down here. Plus, I don't hear one howling." Milky didn't understand well what Packer was saying, but he got the gist. There wouldn't be any monsters here. "It seems like we both have pretty different vocabularies based on our species, don't you agree?" "What's a vocabularies?" Milky sighed. "Never mind. Hey while we're walking how 'bout we get to know eachother? So where you from?" "Beats me. Born a lone dog and been one all my life. I've always found it better not to live under guard of longpaws. So I've been hanging around the city, scavenging for food. It aint' easy but it's kinda fun. How about you?" "I've pretty much been in that twolegplace my whole life. I was the only kit of my mother so she was always overprotective. I remember once she had to save me from an angry do-- Never mind. I kept inside a lot, but my mother kept me entertained with stories from the twolegplace. My favorite was always this one where cats from where that old forest was traveled to the ocean to fulfill some prophecy or something. My mother met their leader when she was expecting me. I think his name was like... Brambletooth or Brambleslice... or something like that. Pretty weird names." "That sounds pretty stupid." "I know. If you ask me I'd say they were a buncha' crazies. But they only came through once or twice. Then a whole bunch of em' went to the other side of the mountains when they began building that new highway. It was pretty cool." "Wow. The wind didn't even spare this place. It looks even worse then that neighborhood." Milky stared at the city in complete shock and awe. Buildings, taller than anything he'd ever seen, toppled over, tipped on eachother, and large metal sticks made clanging noises as they fell to one of the various thunderpaths nearby. "So where do we find your place." "It should be just around this corner. Let's hope it's still here." Milky followed Packer as he raced around one of the shattered buildings to a thin alleyway, just large enough for a monster to pass through. "Here it is! Oh I missed this box!" Packer jumped up and down and curled up on an old torn-up twoleg mattress next to the box. "This is it? This is what we came all this way for? A mattress and a box? Figures the crappiest place in the city is the only thing left standing!" "Crappy? Are you kidding? What more could a dog and a cat need?" "I dunno, an actual bed, maybe a blanket and a pillow, and how about a food bowl?" Packer snorted. "Pfft. Figures a housecat's use to the soft, cushy life. Out here, we don't got no blankets, or beds, or food bowls. These things can get pretty comfy." Packer patted the box with one of his big paws. "Come on, Milky. Pop a squat." "No thanks. I think I'm gonna go out, find something nice to lay on, maybe find some food." "I don't know, it doesn't seem to smart to head out alone. These buildings are still pretty weak." "Whatever. One thing you don't realize about us kittypets is that we got street-smarts. We got the reflexes of cougars, and the speed of cheetahs. Nothing can stop us." "Yeah? How about that broken glass?" "Glass? Whateve--" Milky jumped back and yowled in pain. Something sharp had been pushed into his pad. It was more of the clear stone from the twolegplace. "Augh! What is this stupid stuff?" "It's glass, and it stings like the dickens when it cuts you. Lemme see." Milky lifted up his paw for Packer to examine. "You big wuss." The dog whined. "It's just a tiny piece. I've seen much worse." Packer grabbed the glass shard with his teeth and pulled it out. While it still bled and hurt, Milky's paw felt much better. "Uh... Thanks. I... Um... Could you..." "You want me to come with you into the streets, huh?" "Yeah." Milky replied softly. Packer chuckled and his tail wagged. "Alright you little hairball. Let's go and find some grub." Chapter Five "I think the Food House should be just over here." Milky listened to Packer as he followed him down the streets. "What's a Food House?" "This big place where twolegs get their food. I guess they don't hunt like us because they never come back with rabbits or mice. They have much more complex food. They have these things called sandwiches and potato chips and marshmallows. I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about." "No, I do. Sometimes, my owner would come home with these big brown sacks full of food. Usually these weird green plant things, but one time, I found this tub of stuff called peanut butter, and I ate the whole thing." "How'd that work out?" "He gave me a super long bath. It was painful, but so worth it." Milky and Packer walked down what seemed to be countless streets until they reached the big Food House. Large imprints of twoleg markings were streched across the top. It seemed like Packer could read it because when he saw it, he said "SavingLand Superstore. This is the place." Milky made his way in through a crack in the entrance while Packer lept in through a broken window. Milky feared they would not have much luck, as it seemed twolegs had cleared the place out. "It looks like twolegs to most of the food before the storm hit, but we should be able to find some leftovers. Start looking." Milky dug his though the piles of broken cement. Nothing. He searched the many hallways and in the doors that kept the cold food. Still nothing. Milky eventually found a small child's toy in the shape of a sheep. "Hey, could we eat this thing?" "I've tried, and failed. I would advise not to. We should try the alley behind this place. I doubt the longpaws thought to look through the trash bins." Milky followed Packer through the store and into the back. There indeed were trash cans. However rotten the food was, it smelled like a feast to Milky. He began to approach the can to take a bite out of some old bread when Packer stopped him. "Wait, you don't smell that?" Milky paused from eating and sniffed the air. "It just smells like more dogs. So what?" "No, I know what dogs smell like. It's not dogs. It's more... sharper." Packer sniffed the air again. His eyes widened and his ears drooped. "We need to get out of here. NOW!" "Leaving so soon, dog?" A grizzly voice called from behind a dumpster. Milky flinched as a bushy-tailed red creature popped out. "Awww, you even brought a little friend." The fox sneered as he saw Milky. "Come on out boys! Come and meet the new meat!" Milky and Packer were quickly surrounded by a pack of red foxes. The foxes snarled and growled as they slowly grew closer. "Have any ideas, Milky?" "They're just a bunch of mange-ridden foxes! We can take 'em!" "Mange-ridden, eh?" One of the foxes snarled. "Get him!" Four of the foxes began to circle Milky while a smaller one lunged for Packer's throat. "No! Packer!" Milky jumped over the foxes, off a garbage can, and right into the foxes. Milky unsheathed his claws at the right time as the fox went flying into the dumpster. "Argh! You three, get the dog!" called the alpha. "I'll get that cat!" The alpha fox bodyslammed itself onto Milky. The two clawed at eachother ferociously. Blood began to stain Milky's long creamy pelt. Whether it was the fox's of his he didn't know. All he knew is that he was growing weaker and weaker. The fox raised it's paw and was about to bring down the killing strike, until it's weight suddenly disappeared. "Packer!" The fox screeched as Packer ripped him off of Milky by the scruff with his jaws. Packer shook the fox around, banging it on the metal bins and across the brick wall of the store. The fox twisted it's head and clamped it's jaws on Packer's muzzle. Packer brought his fangs down on the fox's neck hard. Milky heard a sickening crunch as the dog snapped the fox's spine in his jaws. One of the foxes gasped as it saw the sight of their crippled leader. It stopped the fight immediately . "Stop fighting! This garbage aint worth it!" The foxes, even the one previously stuck in the dumpster, raced out of the alley with their tails between their legs. "We... We did it! We beat the foxes! Up top!" Milky faced Packer as the dog just stared at the limp fox on the ground. The foxes mouth still wriggled slightly as a flicker of life was still in it. Packer brought one of his giant paws down on the fox's head, killing it. "Why... Why did you put it down?" "Because, not even a dirty mean fox deserves to suffer. Even the cruelest villain was kind once, and deserves even the smallest bit of sympathy." Packer began to tear up. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Chapter Six Milky and Packer walked down street by street, still without finding anything edible. Packer stayed silent and faced forward the whole time. Milky felt awkward about the whole thing. "So uh... What happened back there, you wanna talk about it?" "I'm sorry, Milky. I'm just a little distraught about it. I don't enjoy killing. Never have." "You've done it before?" Packer took a deep breath. "Yes. There was a pretty bad dog who hurt me on a pretty... emotional level. So I got rid of him." "What'd you do?" "I pushed him into an incoming loudcage on a road. I had to do it." "Wow. I'm really sorry. That sounds terrible." "Yeah. With all the bad people in this world, there are plenty of bad dogs. That's why we should be careful in this city. There's a fierce dog pack roaming around that I'd rather not meet. Anyway, we should search this place next." Milky hadn't noticed they were already where they were going. It was a pretty beat-up build much larger than the store. Milky recognized it as being called a mall. "If we're lucky, the food court inside should have food in it. Maybe even other stuff. Let's check it out." Milky and Packer went into the mall and found a room where the building split into two hallways. Packer took the right while Milky took the left. A large glass box flickered and hummed on the ceiling. ''This place must still have light-power. ''Milky thought. Milky nosed through the stone rubble to no avail. Most of the store openings had collapsed on themselves and had no way of entering. "MILKY! MILKY! COME QUICK!" Milky heard Packer's howl echo all throughout the corridors. Milky sprinted down the halls to where the echo had been produced. Packer was wagging his tail and staring at a fountain. "Packer! What's wrong?" "Look at this! This fountain still has water in it!" The dog jumped in the fountain and rolled around in the comfort of the water. "Isn't this great? I haven't had a bath in forever!" "A fountain? Packer you nearly gave me a heart attack! We should be finding food!" "Aw, come on! Take a load off!" Packer grabbed Milky by the scruff and dragged him into the water, which Milky responded by immediately leaping out. "What is wrong with you? I hate water!" "Stop being such a baby! This fountain isn't even that deep, so stop being such a worrywart!" However much Milky was annoyed at Packer, he was glad to see his friend in such a happy mood after the fight with the foxes. "Alright ya big brute. I'm gonna go find somewhere to dry off. See you in a few." Milky wandered around until he found a small room with a white, cold floor. There was a small box on the wall, and when he walked under it, he was blasted with warm air. It felt wonderful in contrast to the cold atmosphere of the mall. Once dry, he returned to Packer, still resting in delight in the fountain. "Hey, this place is awesome. I found this little box in a room the just makes warmth!" "I know. And it's a good thing I found this fountain. Check this out." Packer got up from the water and shook his pelt dry. He then led Milky to a large hollow stone filled with water. "Guess what I found swimming around in here. Packer sharply dipped his head in the water and pulled out a fat silver fish. "Hungry?" Milky and Packer quickly filled their bellies on the fish, but to their dismay they had eaten them all. But that was okay to Milky. He was ready for bed. He curled up by on the other side of the fountain. "Hey Milky." "Yeah?" "Do you think we'd be able to stay here?" "It would be ideal. This place has everything we could ever need." "You're right. Well, goodnight." Packer made his way over to Milky, sat down, and rested his muzzle on Milky's head. The slow heave of his chest was calming to Milky. ''I can't believe it's only been a day since I met Packer. ''Milky thought. ''And y'know, I'm glad I did. The mangy mutt brings quite an adventure with him. ''Milky decided to clear his mind, close is eyes, and finally drift to sleep. Chapter Seven The musky scent of smoke awoke Milky and brought upon a fit of coughing. Milky opened his eyes to see a orange glow surrounding him, with black gas in the air. Milky recognized at once what was happenign around him. ''Fire! "Packer! Packer! Get up! The mall's on fire!" Packer sleepily lifted his head and blinked his eyes open. "Huh? What? "We have to get out of here! The mall's on fire!" Packer suddenly bolted up. "Fire? I know what to do!" He grabbed Milky's scruff in his jaws and ran. Pieces of the ceiling began to fall around them as they darted for the entrance and the fire spread quick. Right in front of the entrance doors, large planks of burning wood fell, blocking it. Packer sped up. "Are you crazy?" Milky yelled to the running dog. "We aren't gonna make it!" But Packer to no notice. He and Milky both braced themselves as Packer charged through the scorched wood to the outside, where a storm raged on. The rain didn't even come close to dousing the huge fire. Milky was just surprised he could feel his pelt. "We did it Packer! You saved me from the fire!" Milky happily looked at his friend, to no response. The large silver dog was staring at the trees intently. Milky looked too, and he thought he could make out a large dark shape look at him, but it ran away. "Packer... what was that?" "Nothing. Are you okay, bud? I've just got a scorched pad." Milky looked around his body. He seemed fine. "I'm okay." he replied. "Then we had better get moving so we can-- YOWCH" Packer fell on his side and whimpered as he looked at his hind leg. "I knew this thing would screw me up!" "What's wrong?" Milky looked down at Packer's hind leg. It was sprawled out awkwardly in the wrong direction. "Oh dear god, it's popped out of it's socket! When did this happen?" "Uh... Before we left the alley by the dumpster." "The alley where we first met? Do you know how much has happened since then? We need a vet!" "No! I just need you to pop it back in!" "Uh... Okay!" Milky grasped Packer's limp leg with his paws. "Ready? In three, two--" "Wait! You know what you're doing, right?" "Nope!" Milky quickly pushed Packer's leg into his body. The dog howled in pain as the leg joint snapped in. "How are you feeling?" Packer heaved his chest. "Not well, Milky. Not well. But I think I can walk." Packer flinched as she staggered to get up. He did however and managed to stand tall on all four paws. "Alright. Let's find shelter before this storm worsens." "We can try our luck back in the city. There should be plenty of abandoned buildings that aren't about to topple over." "That might be out best bet. If that doesn't work, we head west until we reach the countryside. There should be less damage to the land out there." Milky and Packer wandered around the broken city, dodging fallen stones and other debris that continued to fall from the buildings. They eventually returned to Packer's old home of the box and the mattress. Nothing looked more comfy to Milky then that box. But something was off about the alley. There was a large, white monster asleep in the alley. Milky didn't remember it being there before, and it looked far too clean to be leftover from the great storm. Milky sniffed the air. It reeked of twolegs and metal. "Packer, I think something's off here." "I know. I don't like the look of that monster. But there's nothing we can do about it now. We might as well rest." Packer was about to tread on a small piles of leaves when Milky noticed a small silvery gleam through the pile. "Packer stop!" "What?" But the dog had already stepped on the leaves and triggered a metal trap that formed around him, trapping him inside. Large masked twolegs grabbed the trap and threw Packer in the back of the white monster. "Let him go you mangy twolegs!" Milky swiped his unsheathed claws at the twolegs ankle. It yowled something to him and kicked him away. Milky, wounded and hurt, watched in horror as the twolegs and the monster drove away with Packer. The dog howled as the monster drove away. He had been kidnapped. Chapter Eight Milky raced down the road after the monster. He could feel the skin on his pads tear and scrape as he sprinted down the asphalt. He knew how he would try to get Packer out. There was a broken window on the rump of the monster, just big enough for him to fit through. Milky took a leap of faith only a few whisker-lengths away, made it in, and crawled in. "Milky!" Packer barked as he cowered in his cage. "You went after me!" "What, you didn't think I was just gonna leave you behind, did you? Come on, let's get you out of there." Milky grasped the small lever on the cage in his jaws and pulled until it came loose. Packer burst out of the cage's opening and tumbled around in the monster's belly. "Now help me get you out of here!" Packer and Milky charged at the doors several times, to no avail. They tried again, and failed again. "What are we gonna do?" cried Packer. "I can't fit through that little window." "Maybe we can help." A gruff, wheezy voice sounded behind them. Milky turned around to see a small brown dog and an larger golden one in a cage behind them. I didn't know there were other dogs in here. Packer made no hesitation. He opened the cages of the golden dog and the sickly brown dog. The two joined in the line and rushed the doors with Milky continuously, until they finally burst open. Milky and the three dogs tumbled out of the monster's belly and onto the road. It took a moment for Milky to get back up, but when he did, the brown dog was thanking Packer. The golden female simply dipped her head in respect as they padded off. Milky was happy he and Packer had helped them. Just as he began to wonder what the twolegs would do to Packer, a small white flake landed on Milky's nose. He had also just realized how cold he was. "Snow?" Milky and Packer turned to see gigantic spires of rock and ice, all covered in snow. It was like the monster had transported them to another world. "We were just at the city... Where are we?" "The mountains. This place seems to have it's own climate, seeing as it was leaf-fall back in town." Milky nearly didn't hear Packer. He was still taking in the amazing sight of the mountains. The snow-capped rocks seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. "Milky. We need to get going. If we leave now, we should be out by tomorrow." "Where are we going?" "It might sound crazy, but we need to get over the mountains. It's our best bet." "Are you crazy? I'm cold just down here! We'll freeze up in the mountains!" "It needs to be done. The earth is just too scarred down here. Trust me, It'll be better. Let's go." However much Milky denied wanting to scale the mountains, he soon found himself trailing behind Packer through the snow. They had already been travelling for hours, but the rocky spires seemed to never end. Milky could feel him's paws slowly freeze beneath him. "Packer..." He called weakly. "We need to stop. We're going to die out here." Packer's fur was encrusted in frost and the slobber around his mouth was mid-frozen. "N-n-n-no. We need to keep moving. We should reach the other side by s-s-s-s-sundown." "You said that hours ago. The meat on our bones is nearly chilled. We need shelter." "Shelter? No way. We'll never get out of here if we--" Packer yelped as he seemed to plunge into the earth below. He struggled under the surface and gurgled all the way, Milky and Packer had been walking over a frozen river. "Packer! I'm coming!" Milky ran over to where the ice bulged to signify Packer was underneath. He bashed he ice a few times until it cracked open. Milky could feel a trickle of blood running down his face, but he didn't care. He grabbed Packer's gray scruff in his jaws and lifted until he broke the surface. Milky drug the heavy dog into a nearby cave, where he licked most of the icy water off of Packer's pelt to warm him up. Please be okay, Please be okay, Please be okay. ''He thought. "Packer?" The dog's jaws slowly parted, and his eyes wide open. He suddenly stirred, coughed up water, and lifted his head. "M-m-m-Milky?" Milky sighed in relief. He curled up with Packer and prepared for sleep. However cold the dog's fur was, Milky had never felt warmer. Chapter Nine "Hey, fuzzball. It's morning." Milky was awoken by a soft nudging in his side. Packer was standing above him with a limp weasel in his jaws. "This won't feed the both of us for the day. We should hunt and get moving again." "You're okay." Milky slowly got up. "Alright, I scented a few rabbits around yesterday. We should get out of here in no time." Packer and Milky set off through the mountains, checking every nook, cranny, and crack in the rocks. Milky was grateful it was far less cold then it had been the night before. After a while of hunting, Packer and Milky put all their prey in a small pile. "Pitiful." Growled Packer. "Just the weasel and a few mice. Where are those rabbits you scented?" Milky muttered curses to himself. Until something small and white flashed across his vision. "There they are!" Milky stepped toward the white creature. Packer put his tail in front of him. "Stop. We need to hide." Packer grasped Milky with his teeth and raced behind a rock. "What's your problem, Packer? I had that rabbit!" "I smelled something." "What did you sme--" Before Milky could finish, a large tan creature pounced on the rabbit with a roar. Two more circle around the rabbit's corpse as the killer tore it apart and ate it. "That's what I smelled." "What in god's name are those things?" "They're called Mountain Lions. Enormous sharpclaws that make their dens up here. We had better leave them alone." "That might not be so easy. Look." Milky watched in horror as one of the lions stalked over to the boulder he and Packer were hiding behind. It must have hear the commotion. "We need to run. NOW." Packer whispered to him. In a moment, the lion pounced toward the rock. This was Milky's signal to book it. He and Packer raced around the circle of lions to the other side of the rocky plain. It was a dead end. A cliff that dropped maybe 50 feet down. Milky and Packer were trapped, with three hungry, ferocious, and angry mountain lions on their tails. Chapter Ten "Um... ANY IDEAS?" Milky nervously called to Packer. "Well, do you think we could make this drop?" Packer pointed his muzzle to the large drop. "No way! If we don't break our necks the lions will come for us!" "Then we're gonna need to fight our way out." Milky's ears pricked as the heard the lions approaching. "HERE THEY COME!" A single lion burst into the clearing and circle the group. In a hoarse voice, Milky heard it speak. "You dare disturb hunting? You DARE invade territory? You and dog will PAY!" The mountain lion lunged to Packer, to which the dog responded with a scratch across it's face. Milky lept on the lion's back and raked his claws across it's eyes. The lion grunted and Packer pushed it back toward the cliff. The lion threw Milky and Packer away from it and tried to reorient itself. "Packer! We need the lion to fall off the cliff! Fling me at it!" Packed grabbed Milky's scruff in his jaws and flung him at the startled lion. It staggered backwards and tumbled off of the cliff with a roar. There was a large snap as the lion made impact. Milky turned around to see the other two lions approaching them. But with one look at their dead companion, they whimpered and raced away int he other direction. "What. Was. That? How did you coordinate that, Milky?" yelled Packer. Milky got a good look at the dead lion down below. It was hard to make out, but Milky could see it's neck was far out of position then it should have been. "I... I don't know. I remembered playing a game with my old twolegs where I flew into they're arms and they laughed. But I didn't, y'know, knock them over of break their necks." ''My twolegs. ''Milky remembered the loving embrace his twoleg's mate gave him. The way she gently pet his neck. ''Where could you be know? I pray you're okay. Wherever you are. "Well, we should thank your twolegs for playing that game with you. I would even thank your twolegs myself! I would--" Milky saw Packer look at him with a caring frown. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry bud. I know you probably miss your old owners, so I shouldn't ramble on about them." "No it's fine, really. Yes, I do miss them. They loved and cared for me and I did them. We were family. But now that they're gone... Well, you're my family now, Packer. It's just the two of us against this big world, and us as a family should stick together." "Well said, Milky. Now what do you say we get out of these freezing cold rocks." "I couldn't agree more." Milky and Packer made their way farther down the mountain until a forest came into view. "Grass! Trees! The sun! We made Packer!" Packer sighed. "Finally. Maybe now we can--" Packer's ears pricked. "Do you smell that, Milky? The scent, it's just so... familier." Milky sniffed the air around him. "Yeah, you're right. It smells like you... but not quite." Milky watched Packer's eyes widen. "We're being followed!" Packer's snout drifted to a large boulder. "There!" Packer raced over to the boulder and sniffed around. "Someone was here, I know it." Milky sniffed out small strands of black hair. It smelled exactly like the strange smell that was all over the boulder. "Hey, what about this stuff." Packer sniffed it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned his back to Milky. "That's not evidence. I refuse to believe that's evidence. It must just be the hair of a passerby animal." "But it smell just like this strange scent! It must be evidence!" "IT'S NOT EVIDENCE, OKAY? JUST LEAVE IT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT EVIL CREATURE AGAIN!" Packer stormed away quickly, leaving Milky behind. ''Evil creature? What is he talking about? ''"Packer, wait! Please!" Milky raced after the dog, closer and closer to the forest. Chapter Eleven "Packer! Look whatever I said I'm sorry! Could you just slow down?" Milky yelled after the dog, but to no avail. Packer just kept running. Milky would never catch him, Packer was much faster than him. ''I need to cut him off. ''Milky thought. ''But how? ''Milky surveyed the area for something he could use as a shortcut. He eventually circled around a small group of bushes that led to a narrow dirt path. Milky knew Packer would come down this way, he could hear the dog's frenzied running fox-lengths away from him. It took some time, but when Packer came down the road, Milky pounced. "Packer, for God's sake! Calm down! It's me, Milky!" Milky struggled to hold down Packer as the dog squirmed beneath him. "Did you not hear me? It's Milky!" "I know! Just let me go!" Packer nipped one of Milky's legs in attempt to free himself. "Let you go? You'll just run off again! All that stuff I said in the mountains, about being a family, did that mean NOTHING to you? Did you WANT to just ditch me in the mountains?" "I was gonna come back! I just needed some time to myself!" "Time to yourself? You could have just told me that! How was I supposed to know you were gonna come back?" "Milky... I'm hurt that you'd think I would ditch my best friend. All that stuff you said in the mountains touched me, yes, but I'm just going through some... personal things." "What personal things? What is it that's been bugging you so much?" Packer paused, sighed, and started up again. "You really want to know? Fine. But we can't talk here. We need to find somewhere a little more secluded." Packer led Milky over to a large shrub and sat within it's confines. Milky saw the dog inhale, and exhale. "Alright. It's time you finally know the truth. Not so long age, I was the leader of a pack of a buncha' strays out in the city. It's funny, those dogs were my best friends and I can't even remember their names. Except for two. There was this one dog, a big, sweet, cream-colored one named Rose, I think she might've been albino. And there was also her mate, Duke. He looked a lot like her, but black and brown instead of cream. Let me start off by saying that me and Duke weren't exactly very chummy, but we certainly didn't hate each other. Well one day, it was me, Rose, and Duke out on a hunting patrol by a road. There was this dead rabbit laying on the pavement and I told Rose to go get it. And... And..." Milky flinched as he watched tears run down Packer's face. "She got hit didn't she?" He asked his friend. "Yes. I... I didn't even see the loudcage coming! The way it's giant black paws rolled over her slender figure still sickens me. Duke and I tried to save her, but it was too late. She was losing so much blood and too many of her bones were broken. So she died. That must've been when something in Duke snapped. He grew so anti-social. He'd sometimes only leave is bed for food, water, and to make dirt. I told him I was sorry so many times that I was sorry but he just blocked us all out. Then one day he asked to go on a hunting patrol with me. I accepted. He led me over to the same road where Rose died, and he threatened me. He attacked me, he bit me, his tried to push me into the speeding loudcages. I... I didn't know what to do, so I threw him off to the side of me to get away. Little did I know I'd thrown him right into the jaws of a loudcage." "So... Why are you telling me this now?" Milky tilted his head in confusion. "It might sound crazy, but I think his spirit is haunting me." "Spirit?" Milky tried not to laugh, as he knew how much this subject was breaking Packer, but he couldn't help it. "That's nuts! Spirits don't exist! Are you sure you didn't just see something weird?" TBC Category:FireClan's Stories